


Eventually, Everything Ends

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen, Sadness, Shmoop, idk it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Hobbes forgot Calvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually, Everything Ends

Eventually, Hobbes forgot Calvin. Days after school, Calvin would come home and Hobbes would lie listlessly on the couch. Hadn't he pounced him enough?

When Calvin wanted to play, dragged him outside to jump in a leaf pile, Hobbes simply watched, or let himself be flung onto the pile. He'd done this  _so many times_  before, it just didn't seem worth it. Calvin frowned, and sighed, and set him against the tree while he jumped in a leaf pile himself. Hobbes watched as he jumped, and jumped again, and eventually lost interest with being covered in leaves. With another frown, he gathered Hobbes and lugged him into the house.

One day, Hobbes fell asleep when Calvin went to bed, but when Calvin got up for school, and poked Hobbes to wake him, the tiger simply rolled over. He didn't want to be woken up, and listened to Calvin huff in irritation and stomp away.

Hobbes didn't wake up that day, or the day after, or the day after that, till it had been nearly two months. One morning, he did get up, and followed Calvin downstairs for breakfast. But he fell asleep halfway through, and was sent back upstairs.

A year later, Calvin stopped sleeping with him, and tucked him into the bottom of his toy box. Hobbes didn't wake. He didn't care.

Seven years later, Calvin put Hobbes on a table at a yard sale, and sold him for fifty cents to a young couple with a newborn.

One year later, Hobbes woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't really know.


End file.
